A circulator is a ferromagnetic three-port electrical device that controls the direction of the signal flow around the ports. Currently available circulators are limited in bandwidth because of the ferrite material used and the limitations of the associated matching networks. There are currently no broadband circulators. A broadband circulator is highly desirable for, among other applications, applications requiring broadband communications using a single antenna for both transmit and receive functions.